


Royalty

by Just_Another_Fanaddict



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Badass maid, Escape, Evil Father, F/F, Forced Marriage, Mention of torture, Princess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Fanaddict/pseuds/Just_Another_Fanaddict
Summary: Who never dreamt of being a princess? But Sara knows what being a princess really is and it sucks. You have to be and look perfect for others. It's all an act. Fortunately someone makes her life better and happier. She knows her father, the king, would never approve this love because he wants royal blood, he wants a prince for her, the future queen. So she'll run away with the love of her life, leaving her comfortable life behind. Or so she thought.OrSara's trying to escape her life as a princess because seriously being a princess sucks.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't post it since I don't even know if I'll have the time and motivation to continue but I needed to write it down to get it out of my head and I wanted your opinion.

"Sara, will you marry me?" The voice was weak and uncertain, scared of the answer. The answer would define the future. It was a long shot because Sara was supposed to be a queen one day and if she said yes she would have to say goodbye to all of that.

Sara hadn't expected it. They were in love, God knows they were madly in love, but marriage was something else. It was easy for now, sneaking out whenever she could to join the love of her life who didn't have royal blood. No, the love of her life was working in the kitchens.

Marriage meant either tell her father about her relationship and she knew he wouldn't like the idea, or run away for a whole new life.

It should have been a tough decision. It wasn't. Sara had even dreamt about this moment. The human being standing in front of her was her life, she didn't need anything more. She didn't want anything more.

She knew not everyone were lucky enough to find their other half but she did. Even now after five years the butterflies never left her. Every lovestory she's ever read in a book couldn't compete with hers. 

"Please say yes."

She ran into two warm arms who held her in response.

"Of course it's a yes silly." The kiss that followed was one Sara would remember for the rest of her life she was sure of it. It was as intense as the promise of a future full of happiness. Maybe a little bit complicated, but happy.

She was right about one thing, she would remember that kiss. But she was wrong about the future full of happiness.

x

Sara didn't sleep that night, not after that date. She was engaged! She would have to find a way to run away from here but they'd agreed they would not leave right away.

Engaged. She couldn't get rid of the smile on her face so she hoped no one would ask her about it. She was a terrible liar. She decided not to think about it for now. No one on earth was happier than her at this moment. Her life was changing for the better. Maybe they will even have children one day. Sara had always wondered what it was like to be pregnant and a part of her couldn't wait. The other part told her she was too young for now.

She wanted to share the news with someone, she couldn't contain her excitement, but no one knew about them, she didn't trust anyone enough to tell them about her forbidden relationship.

Her mind was invaded by possible futures; will they live in a small house miles away from here? How will they survive? Maybe they could have a farm so they would eat their own food.

Anyway she was ready to leave behind all the comfort she had here.

x

"Lady Sara, your father wishes to speak with you." Sara's maid told her as she entered the bedroom. Sara knew her father never 'wished' anything, he ordered.

"Help me with my dress and I'll be ready." She had no idea what he wanted, if it was good or bad, but nothing could erase the joy inside her.

"Hello father." Sara just nodded with a smile. They were close but the king never showed any sign of affection in public. Sara was used to it by now.

"Hello Sara. I wanted to see you because I think it's time for you to get married, you're almost 18."

She froze and understood something was wrong. He was looking at her intensely, examining her reaction as if he knew it would trigger something. And it did.

"But you said you would not marry me to anyone until I'm at least 20." 

"I've changed my mind." He simply said.

"Why? Have you found the perfect prince for me?"

"No, not the perfect prince actually, but a prince." The way he looked at her, the way he talked to her, the cold voice... he knew.

"Okay." Sara didn't know what else to say. If there was a single chance to fool him and hide the truth about her engagement then she would agree. It wouldn't change the fact that she would run away later.

"Good."

"Do I know him?" She tried to seem interested.

"Maybe. But I'm sure you know him." He made a sign to two of his guards who left the room and came back a moment later with a young man. Sara knew he was young because she knew who he was, she knew his cloths, otherwise she wouldn't be able to tell under all the blood. He was disfigured and Sara noticed he had two fingers missing. "He told me something intersting last night. He said he wanted to marry you."

"Julian!" Sara cried, unable to hide her feelings even in front of her father. "What did you do to him?!" She started to run toward him but a guard grabbed one of her arm.

"I'm sure you understand why I have to find you a prince as soon as possible. I don't want my daughter to marry the first begger she meets. You deserve better than that."

"I don't care what I deserve! And he's not a begger, he works here." She desperately tried to get closer to her lover but the guard was too strong.

"He's a servant!" Her father rose from his throne with anger.

"I love him." Her eyes were pleading. "Leave him alone, please. I'll do whatever you want. I'll get married tomorrow if you want me to but please father, leave him alone."

"Don't bother, you know I won't. He betrayed his kingdom, just like you were going to betray me. Now that you're sister is dead it is you who will one day rule the kingdom, and your king will definitely not be a servant."

"I swear I'll marry a prince, and I'll listen to my teachers even more carefully so I'll become a really good queen one day." Sara couldn't stop looking at Julian. He looked back at her but he was barely conscious. She felt guilty, while her night had been made of dreams of them living together he was being tortured. Because he loved her.

"Yes you will, it's not an option. And definitely not with him. He's not even a man anymore. Now Sara it's time for you to pay for what you did." He took his sword and she stepped back, tried at least, because her father had never been so terrifying before. The more he got close to her the quicker her heart raced. Finally he handed her the sword. "Kill him."

"What?" But she knew he was serious. "I can't do that." She shook her head.

"If you don't they will and it will be a long and painful death."

"No please." Julian spoke for the first time. His voice was as weak as he looked like. "Please Sara don't let them do that."

"I won't kill you!" Sara said through her tears.

"Please. It hurts so bad. Make it stop." He pleaded as he looked deeply into her eyes. "Make it stop."

"Ten seconds Sara."

She took the sword with a shaky hand.

"I don't even know how to kill a man."

"It's okay I'll show you." They brought her to Julian and the king put the tip of the sword on the wounded man. "Here, the heart. It's time for you to literaly break his heart."

"Father I can't." Sara didn't remember crying so much.

"Do it!" He replied firmly. "Take his miserable life."

"Make it stop Sara. It hurts." Julian repeated, encouraging her to do what she was asked.

And so she did.

"I love you Julian." She whispered as his soul was leaving. "Wait for me okay?" A tiny, almost imperceptible smile of relief appeared on his face and then his lips moved and Sara thought she recognnized a 'thank you'. Before her father could do anything she kissed his bloody lips. She didn't care whether or not she'd be punished for it, she had nothing to lose now. She wanted to go to the after life with her soulmate.

"Enough. We'll give his body to the wolves, he doesn't deserve a proper funeral." With a fingersnap he ordered his men to take the body away. "Now you have the whole day to prepare for your wedding tomorrow."

The anger started to rise inside her. "I swear-" But he interupted her.

"I'll make him change his name, whatever it is. His name will be Julian here. Everytime you'll pronounce his name you'll remember your mistake."

"You're a monster."

"Silence. How could you even think you could win against me?" He was right. He was too strong, too powerfull, she'd been such an idiot. She stopped fighting. It was too late anyway. She felt like her soul was leaving too. "Don't you dare to cheat on your prince, you know now what I'm capable of."

"Don't worry about that. You killed the only man I'll ever love."

x

So today was the big day. She hated her dress, she hated the ceremony, she hated the prince. And not only because she didn't want to be with him or because of the circumstances. He had been raised in cruelty, his father'd told him how superior men were to women.

How could her father let this happen. Marry her was one thing, he was mad. But to an arrogant and, from what she'd heard, violent man. They used to be close but because she loved someone he didn't want her to be happy anymore.

"My master sends me." A shy woman entered her bedroom. She didn't look at her in the eye. Obviously she was one of her future husband's servants. "They're waiting for you." 

"I'm coming." Sara sighed.

  
During the ceremony she felt nothing. The words 'I do' meant nothing. They were meant for someone else. It was not supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be Julian, her Julian, standing in front of her holding her hands. She was supposed to be happy, not empty like she was feeling right now.

She thought about joining her beloved. Her father won't be able to do anything this time and she would escape her miserable future.

She hated the fact that she had to refer this guy as Julian. He was not Julian.

The worst part was yet to come. The bedding ceremony. They weren't alone in the room and Sara thought it was awefully disgusting. She didn't want people to look at her as 'Julian' was undressing her. Not only because she didn't want them to see her naked body, but also because she didn't want them to see her... crying.

She'd never had sex before but she'd thought it would be wonderful. She had to admit she'd imagined her lover touching her delicately more than once, but this man was brutal. His strong hands were squeezing her too hard. There was no love in his eyes, just lust. In hers there were just tears.

She closed her eyes and waited for it to end, trying to ignore the comments and gasps and chuckles she could hear. When it was finally over she laid still as everyone left. Everyone but her husband.

"Go now." He said. "Next time be more cooperative. You're supposed to get pregnant remember?"

So this was what her life would be like now.

"This is my bedroom too now." Sara replied.

"I've decided to share my bed with someone else and as my wife you have to do as I say. Leave."

Sara hesitated. She didn't want to give him the satifaction to have the perfect obedient wife. On the other hand she didn't want to share a bed with him either. And truth be told she was a bit scared of him. So she left.

x

The door of her old bedroom was opened, which was weird because she always closed it behind her.  
When she entered the room she saw the prince's servant she'd met earlier. She was stealing her jewels.

"What are you-"

She didn't have time to finish her sentence, the girl had already crossed the room and put a hand over her mouth. Her other hand was now threatening her throat.

"Easy Princess." It was not the same shy tone Sara had heard earlier. She was confident. And strong.

When Sara managed to speak she asked; "Who are you?"

"I'm not a fool, I won't give you my name." The woman let go of Sara who didn't stand a chance against her anyway.

"But you're one of the prince's servants, right?"

"Was. I'm not staying. Thanks for the jewels Princess." She smirked to annoy her. She hated the Royals. She hated working for them.

"Keep them." Sara said. "They're all yours." The thief tilted her head, she hadn't expected it. "But take me with you."

"Oh no." The servant said with an ironic chuckle. "I don't do damsel in distress."

"Please. I hate it here."

"Look, I've planned this for years now. I trained hard, I learnt fighting so I could one day escape this life. I played the role of the poor shy girl all these years so they would underestimate me when they'll look for me. I want to be discret and you are asking me to take you, the princess, with me. I'll get caught for sure and it would have been all for nothing. Besides I've heard the last person you wanted to leave with has been tortured and killed. Thanks but no thanks."

"I'll cut my hair, wear dirty cloths, cover my face with mud if I have to. No one will recognize me. If they do I'll tell them you didn't want to leave but I forced you to."

"Too dangerous, sorry." She ignored her plea.

"If you don't take me with you I'll tell my husband you stole my jewels, I wonder how he'll react."

The woman rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She said at last and Sara grinned. "But if you're a burden I'll get rid of you and you'll regret your decision."

"I won't I promise." The princess answered excitedly.

"Okay. I'll give you some of my cloths, like you said you can't keep yours."

"Hm, they won't fit, you're taller than me." Sara hesitated.

"Even better, you'll look like someone who can't even buy his own cloths."

Sara winced. "Okay."

"I'm Ava by the way."

"Sara."

"Thank you Princess I know who you are." Ava rolled her eyes again.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, it's just an idea but it's here.
> 
> Another idea, are people interested in creating a fanfiction together like each person writes one chapter? Could be really fun and exciting.


End file.
